


A Connection Between You and Me

by MaskedPlayer, untiltheliebecomesyourlife



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mentions of Gavin Free, Oral Sex, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, ray being a need bottom slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedPlayer/pseuds/MaskedPlayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheliebecomesyourlife/pseuds/untiltheliebecomesyourlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business Tycoon Ryan Haywood and his favorite little twink, Ray Narvaez Jr. Ray is a needy little bottom and Ryan is more than happy to watch him work to please his Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Connection Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a drug dealer/tycoon AU between untiltheliebecomesyourlife and I. The basic gist is that Ryan is a drug dealer/business tycoon ala Gus from Breaking Bad, and Ray is his favorite fuck toy. [For now.] The AU doesn’t really have a shorter name yet.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of drugs, age difference, daddy kink, rimming, bareback sex, blow jobs, repeated orgasms, size difference, hotel room sex, butt plug, overall Ray just being a major fucking slut and Ryan eating him up [literally]. 
> 
> Pairing: Ray/Ryan 
> 
> Also, Ray is just legal in this fic; but him and Ryan weren’t doing anything until Ray turned 18. Still, Ray is 18 and Ryan is 38, so there’s that. 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy it and this AU <333

Ryan Haywood was one of the most powerful businessmen in Vegas. He owned 70% of the Luxor, and he had hands in at least three of the other large casinos on the Strip. There was word that he was trying to sweet-talk himself into a good chunk of shares from the Wynn. He was dripping money and it was clear he had a very heavy hand in many ways when it came to getting what he wanted.

 

Rumors circulated around the powerful man, like sharks in bloody water. Whispers of drug deals and high-end product being sold to celebrities and street urchins alike. Some of the drug dealers would even drop his name to demand more for their product, so potent were the murmured seeds of ideas.

 

He was rarely seen without some kind of arm candy. In recent months it had been a young man; tanned skin and lightly stubbled, with glasses and a mischievous grin. His name was Ray Narvaez Jr. His father was one of Haywood's accountants, someone who helped run his empire with him, or at least that's what the official press said. The younger man had been working for Ryan since he was 16, but it had always been fetch and carry for the lower class employees. But as soon as Ray had turned 18, he was constantly in Haywood's presence.

 

Currently, Haywood lived in the Luxor casino. He had had a meeting between other shareholders to talk about the finances for the floor, talking about adding a new wing with a possible animal attraction. He couldn't care less. He didn't get out of the meeting until two in the morning. It was murder, but luckily they had at least come to final decisions.

 

As he made it into the huge floor-wide suite- that was more like an apartment than a hotel room- he began undoing his clothes. Hanging up his jacket, shirt, and pants, he slotted off his watch in the dark and glanced toward the bed. His mouth tugged up at the side when he spotted the nude form of Ray sprawled out under a thin sheet that only barely covered his ass and both legs. The young man was dead asleep; this would be fun.

 

Stripping off the rest of his clothes, he slid over to the massive bed- a King and very much suited to him, in his opinion- moving over the slumbering form and pressing firm kisses against the skin of the tan shoulders. The 18 year old stirred with a groan, but keeping his eyes closed.

 

“I waited for you,” Came the sleepy mumble, and much to Ryan's satisfaction, Ray lifted his narrow hips to push his ass up against the older man.

 

“Yeah? Looks to me like you started without waiting at all.” He mentioned passively, sliding one hand down Ray's side and pushed the sheets off, grinning when he slid two fingers in the cleft of the young man's ass. “Oh- _ho_ , what a good, _good_ boy,” He whispered when his fingertips came across the round, flat end of a plug that Ray had, clearly to keep himself stretched and ready for when the businessman returned. A sharp little gasp was torn from the younger man's throat when Ryan pushed his thumb against the sleek metal disk that formed the base of the toy.

 

“Ah-- Dad—Daddy,” Ray breathed out in a quiet little murmur, fingers curling into the sheets. _I wonder if Gavin is this compliant in bed._ Ryan wondered as he expertly tilted the toy inside the young man to tease his sweet spot, watching how his taunt, muscled back flexed and twisted when he wiggled. “ _Please_ Daddy, _pleaase-_ ” After only a few minutes, the kid was desperate. How typical of him.

 

“How long's it been?” The older asked conversationally, as he pulled the toy out carefully and gave the tan thigh a swat. On command, Ray got up to his knees, but a large hand smoothing up his spine kept his upper half down on the bed.

 

“T-too long,” Ray mewled. “At least-- shit- at least two weeks.” He dropped the boy act for a minute, voice moving from soft, light and pathetic to his more deadpan, 'real' voice. “T-took another shower at mid—midnight,” He added softly, legs spreading to make himself even more open and ready. Ryan laughed above him, leaning over and pressing firm kisses against the boy's shoulders.

 

“If we had sex every time you were prepped for it, I'd never get anything done.” He said lowly, one hand sliding down Ray's thigh and hip around his hip, grasping his waist.

 

“If you fucked me every time I wanted you to, we'd die from exhaustion in less than a day,” Ray laughed back, voce slightly muffled by the sheets. “Oh- _shit_ ,” He cursed into the sleek fabric, turning his face into the pillow for a moment when Ryan's hands pushed his ass open to get a good look at him. The metal plug had a golden hue to it and a dark blue jewel at the base. It always made Ryan chuckle a little when he pulled it out, especially since Ray always pushed his hips back in an attempt to keep it.

 

“You've been wearing these around in public again, haven't you. You're far too comfortable with them.” The older male chided, watching the tight hole clench in need, desperate to be filled. With a wicked little grin, he ducked down and swiped his tongue from the back of his balls to his hole, earning a startled shout.

 

“ _Shit, oh shit,”_ Ray was babbling now, fingers curling tightly into the sheets as Ryan's expert motions worked him into hysterics in minutes. Being penetrated by the hot, slick tongue only made him harder, his erection dripping onto the sheets and thighs starting to shake with how hard it was not to buck back. “Oh, _Daddy_ ,” He was nearly there, nearly gone enough to please the powerful man behind him.

 

Ryan always liked to make his boys come, first. Ray let out a shout when the large, warm hand came up to grasp him around the balls and the base of the shaft, pleasure rocketing up his spine. A wet, twisting tongue pushing inside him and a heavy hand on his cock, he didn't stand a chance. He came with a muffled wail, hips curling downwards with the intensity of it.

 

“That's my boy,” Ryan whispered, flipping Ray over onto his back and ducking down to wrap his lips around the twitching erection. The loud cry was worth the small, clutching hands clapping on the back of his head and tangling in his hair. Ray got so exceptionally overstimulated when he came, completely unraveling and losing himself in it. His hips jumped and his body writhed as Ryan suckled on his oversensitive cock, caught between begging for him to stop and begging for him _not_ to stop.

 

“ _Oh God, so close- I'm gonna-- D-daddy, I'm_ again, I'm gonna again--!!” Ray's back arched and his hands flew behind his head and into the sheets when a thick digit pushed inside of him and aimed for his prostate. Ryan was _evil_ , he was _fucking evil_ , milking a second orgasm right after the first just to watch how Ray lost his fucking mind.

 

On the second time he made less mess, but only because the blonde between his legs swallowed him until he was dry. The young man collapsed onto the bed, chest shining with sweat and eyes glazed as he stared up at Ryan when he eventually sat up. He was completely blissed out, feeling like he could pass out any minute and knowing that they were no where close to done.

 

Ryan came up between his legs and grabbed his jaw, forcing him into a hard, powerful kiss. Ray shuddered viciously when he tasted some of his own cum between their tongues, Ryan passing it to him with several demanding swipes. Ray was a teenager still but even he couldn't get hard again, but that didn't stop the arousal from spiking through him from it.

 

The Puerto Rican was still in a fog when the kiss broke, chest rising and falling in thick pants and whole body buzzing in afterglow. He jolted, though, when Ryan reached for the bed-side table. Ray couldn't see clearly because his glasses were gone, but he knew what the older man was reaching for. One small, darker hand reached out and wrapped around Ryan's wrist. “Please, Daddy,” He whimpered, “Please, don't, I need-- I _need_ -” He couldn't even form words, but Ryan seemed to understand him. “We-we're already bonded, so, i-i-it-”

 

“Hush,” Ryan breathed, ducking down to kiss his boy, then he sat back up. Ray rolled onto his front and curled his arms under his head, pushing his legs together. Ryan climbed on top of him and added a palm full of lube to his straining erection. He leaned over Ray, resting his weight on his elbows on either side of him, and slid home in one, smooth thrust.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ , oh fuck, Daddy, you're so big, oh-” Ray instantly fell into babble, letting out straining moans with every firm, powerful thrust.

 

“C'mere, baby,” Ryan breathed after a few minutes, pulling out of him and sitting back, dragging Ray into his lap. Ray's back stuck to Ryan's chest when they slotted back together, and Ryan watched with pleasure as Ray fucked himself on his Daddy's cock. It was a gorgeous sight, watching him slide back and forth on the thick shaft, listening to him whine and mewl, feel how his hips changed angle to try and get Ryan to best push inside of him. “That's it, that's it...” He praised, grinning when Ray couldn't keep himself upright anymore and fell to his palms on the bed, his thighs still spread wide over Ryan's lap.

 

Ryan had always been a slow build up when it came to sex. He enjoyed watching his bottom fall to hysterical pieces and then slowly try to come back together enough to please him. Ray had been the only one able to do it even after being Ryan's fuck toy for seven months. He literally was gagging for Ryan's cock since the day he turned legal, and Ryan wasn't one to say no to a pretty, just-legal little treat like Ray.

 

Taking in the kid because he needed a job was one of the best choices he ever made, Ryan decided. Ray perched on his elbows and dropped his head, mouth open and whole body rocking back and forth in a desperate attempt to please his Daddy, letting out pathetic little whimpers whenever the thick cock inside him brushed against his prostate.

 

Sliding two huge hands under him, he pulled the young man back into an upright position and helped him move, one hand curling under Ray's right knee to help lift him up and drop him back down, hilting Ryan inside of him in sharp stabs and making him writhe. His free hand swept higher, thumb sliding against the sensitive nipples. Ryan bit down against the flesh of the boy's shoulder as he rocked up and down and yelled as he was teased further. The pain only seemed to excite him further, hips stuttering slightly in their rhythm.

 

How long they went on, Ray couldn't tell. He was so far gone he could've been fucking himself on Ryan for days and wouldn't be surprised. However, Ryan soon got that hot boiling in his stomach that alerted him to his own oncoming climax. He shoved Ray down onto the bed and snatched his hips. He began slamming into the smaller man with vicious force, huge hands dragging him backwards as he thrust, their flesh loudly slapping together and mingling with Ray's breathless half-screams of 'Daddy' and Ryan's wordless, lust-filled snarls.

 

Finally, he came, clenching his jaw and letting out a loud, guttural roar that came from deep in his chest. He only slowed down when every last bit of his orgasm was gone, chasing the tiny sparks left over as the friction sent his hypersensitive flesh alight. The older man rolled off Ray and slumped into the sheets. Normally, Ryan didn't let him cuddle up close, but he had to admit it was an exceptional roll this time. He motioned with one hand and the younger man gleefully climbed on top of Ryan and listened to his chest as the panting slowly evened out and his heart thumped powerfully in his chest. 


End file.
